


Wanna play a game?

by NoMatterTheOceans



Series: Feysand Holiday Fluff Fest [25]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21926302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoMatterTheOceans/pseuds/NoMatterTheOceans
Summary: Part of my Feysand Holiday Fluff Fest!!!Prompt: We’re at the office Christmas party and we’re the drunk idiots who keep moving the mistletoe to get our coworkers to kiss
Relationships: Feyre Archeron/Rhysand
Series: Feysand Holiday Fluff Fest [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552855
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	Wanna play a game?

“What’s up, Archeron?”

Feyre looked up from her glass of wine and found Rhysand looking at her, a large grin on his face.

“We’re at the office Christmas party, my feet are killing me, and I’m drinking cheap wine out a plastic cup. What do you think is up?”

He laughed, and she felt herself blushing under his stare. She was ridiculous, always a bubbling mess when he was around, even though they had been working together for almost three months now. She should have gotten over her silly crush by now, but Rhys was always so charming, so nice and funny that she couldn’t seem to control herself when he was here. Thankfully, she was good enough at hiding under a wall of bickering, but that didn’t seem to disturb him.

“Come on, don’t tell me you don’t like the tacky decorations and the bowl of punch?” She chuckled. “Why so down?”

She shrugged, and he leaned beside her on the wall.

“Wanna play a little game? It might distract you.”

“What game?”

“How many times do you think we can move the mistletoe around and get Lucien and Vassa to kiss?”

She turned to him with a startled laughter. “What?”

He was looking at her with a mischievous smile. “You know how they’ve been flirting lately, what do you say we give them a little push?” And with that, he showed her what he was holding in his hand, the mistletoe branch that had been hung atop the door of the breakroom this past week.

She sighed. “I’m not really in the mood for a game, Rhys. Especially one involving watching my coworkers kiss repeatedly. Honestly, I just want to get drunk and go home.”

“Okay, so what do you say we make it more interesting for you?”

“How?”

“We switch our wine with the rum that douche Beron has been hiding in his office. And everytime we get them to kiss, we take a shot.”

She hesitated a bit longer, not sure if she wanted to act all silly in front of everybody she worked with. But Rhysand’s smile was enchanting, and he was biting his lower lip in excitement. So she laid her glass of wine on the table beside her, smiled, and said.

“You’re on.”

***

She would have lost count of how many shots they had taken if Rhys hadn’t counted them out loud every time.

“That’s six!” he whispered as they watched from afar Lucien and Vassa kiss once more. “Drink up, Darling.”

He had started calling her Darling around shot number three, and now she was sitting on top of his desk, drowning one more shot of rum and laughing.

“I can’t believe this one worked! You literally planted the mistletoe while you were talking to him, and he hasn’t seen you!” He told her, and she rose her eyebrow.

“That’s my natural charm, I can’t turn it off, I blind men with my smile when I talk.” She was being sarcastic, but he looked at her in a way that made her blush again. He was standing in front of her, both his arms resting on the desk around her, and he looked at her with wanting eyes.

“You know Darling, I really think you might be doing just that. I know you blinded me the day I met you, and I haven’t been able to think straight since then.”

She could feel the atmosphere changing around them, tension raising as he talked, heat radiating from his body so close to hers. He was looking at her so deeply that she had to look away for a moment. She whispered an reply under her breath.

“Don’t be silly, I’m not that amazing.”

And Rhys answered in an equal tone, his face just a few inches from hers.

“Oh, you’re even more amazing than you think, Darling.” His hand rose from the desk to gently grab her chin, and he made her look at her. “You’re fun, and you’re passionate, and you’re beautiful. If I had the guts to do it, I would have kissed you under the mistletoe instead of making them kiss.”

She stayed silent for a moment, taking in what he’d just told her. Then she placed the cup on the desk and rose both hands to cup his face. “Well, maybe we don’t need the help of the mistletoe?”

Realizing what she’d said, his features changed from surprise to happiness in less than a second, and he slowly passed his tongue on his lips.

“If you don’t think we do, who am I to contradict you?”

And then they were kissing, their lips brushing slowly together. And the mistletoe, the rum, their little game, all of this was forgotten in an instant as they got lost into each other’s embrace.


End file.
